Ensnaring Minds
by severus-is-my-baby
Summary: Complete: One day Severus performs Legilimency on Hermione. What happens when this leads to having feelings for each other? Originally under my old account gilmoregirl16. Rating is just to be safe. Chapter 12 up
1. Back To School

A/N: This story was recently posted under the same name but under a different username. My old account (gilmoregirl16) was terminated. This story is pretty much the same except I am rereading and editing a little before posting. I plan on reposting my other stories also so if you're a fan of those don't be disappointed. This story is rated M just to be safe.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter related. The characters and main story lines belong to my idol, the wonderful J.K. Rowling. I just borrow them for a while and play with them for my own sick twisted fun.

Hermione Granger was a 7th year student at Hogwarts School of Witch-craft and Wizardry. This year she was Head Girl .Everyone had expected her to be. She was, after all, the smartest witch of her age. She was one third of the _Golden Trio_ as they were known around the school. Her two best friends were Ron Weasley, a very tall red-head with a not so rich extremely large family, and Harry Potter, 'the boy who lived'. Harry had survived an attack from the most evil wizard of their time, Lord Voldemort. Voldemort had killed Harry's parents in attempt to kill him, but Harry managed to survive with only a lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead, while Voldemort was reduced to almost nothing. After Harry 'defeated' the 'Dark Lord' as Voldemort was known, when he was just a child, there wasn't a witch or wizard of any age that didn't know who he was. Now he had _really_ defeated Voldemort and had lived…_again_. Harry was the famous one (whether he liked it or not), Ron was the outgoing one, and Hermione was just the shy smart girl. She didn't mind being called the smart girl because she enjoyed reading and learning much more than playing Quidditch or chasing boys as most of the girls her age were doing. She liked that her life was calm (when Harry and Ron weren't up to something), but little did she know that this year, her whole life would change drastically.

Severus Snape was the Potions master at Hogwarts. He was also the Head of Slytherin House and an ex Death Eater. Most students feared him. He had always disliked students, but there was one in particular that thoroughly annoyed him, Hermione Granger. He had noticed how intelligent she was the first day she walked into his class six years ago. '_If only she didn't have to be so…so Gryffindor-ish. If only she was in Slytherin, then I would praise her for her intellect,_' he often thought. As much as he hated to admit it, he found that they had more in common than he wanted. They both had a thirst for learning. She was extremely skilled in everything she did, but, he hated to admit this too, she excelled at potions. Most students found him a greasy git, but unknown to him, Hermione actually admired him greatly. He too was about to have a life changing experience.

Hermione was sitting in an empty train cart reading a book on The Hogwarts Express, the train that transported students to and from Hogwarts. She heard some noise outside. Then the door to her cart opened and her two best friends entered. "Hey Hermione, how was your summer?" asked Harry. His hair was just as unruly as ever. She could tell Ron had grown due to the inch or so of sock she could see under his pant legs.

"It was good. How about you two?"

"Boring as usual. You should have come over. Ginny missed you. Mum wouldn't have minded. It would have been better than being the tester for Fred and George's new products for the shop," Ron said sitting across from her.

"Mine sucked. The Dursley's actually get worse every year. This Aunt Petunia made me do all Dudley's summer school work. Then she thought I did everything wrong so she made Uncle Vernon do it over. So I see a certain someone is the new Head Girl. I'm not surprised that it was you. You totally deserve it. You're like the smartest girl I know."

"Well thank you Harry. I'm sorry to hear that your vacations were so horrible. I've got to head to the Head Student's cart in a little while, but what's new?"

Snape was in his rooms. He heard the sound of horses arriving outside the castle. He looked at the clock. It said 5:45. _I suppose I should head up to the Great Hall. The feast will be starting soon, and if I know Albus, he will not let me miss this dinner just as I haven't been able to get out of any of the feasts. _With that thought he got up and headed out of his rooms. He walked the long corridor of the dungeons and up the stairs. He walked into the Great Hall and took his place at the Head's table as the other teacher's started filing in. "Good evening Severus," said Dumbledore. "Good evening Albus," Snape said almost mumbling. As the students piled in Snape's attention was suddenly drawn to something, or more like some_one_. His gaze had suddenly been averted to Hermione Granger. _She sure has grown up over the summer. Wow she looks amazing. Severus what are you saying? She's a student. _Dumbledore must have noticed that he had drifted off because he said, "Well I'll leave you to your daydreaming Severus." Dumbledore winked at Snape and Snape saw his eyes twinkle. _Oh no. Was he listening to my thoughts? He knows legilimency. He didn't look upset though so maybe he was just being his crazy self. _

Hermione sat down across from Harry and Ron. She was glad to be back to school. This was her home. Of course she had a _real _home, but she always felt at home here with her friends and school work. She couldn't wait to get up to her room and prepare for her first day of school tomorrow. It made her sad to think that this would be her last year of school at Hogwarts. Fortunately for her she had been offered to stay at Hogwarts to work as an apprentice. She still wasn't sure what exactly she would apprentice in but she was glad to be staying anyways. She really enjoyed potions but highly doubted that Professor Snape would let her be his apprentice. She was thinking about ways to try and persuade him to allow her this opportunity.

Snape, who was tired of staring at his food to avoid conversation, noticed Hermione daydreaming and decide that he would us legilimency to find out what she was thinking about. She was thinking about him ironically. She wanted to be his apprentice. He sure could use someone with her intelligence to help him with his work.

_Miss Granger._

Hermione jumped about a foot in the air. She swore she heard someone say her name but when she looked around no one was talking to her. _Miss Granger up here. _Hermione looked up at the Head's table and almost jumped again when Snape was staring at her. "Snape?" she whispered.

"What?" asked Harry. "Oh nothing," said Hermione.

_Yes Miss Granger it's me. And you don't need to speak out loud. I can hear your thoughts._

_What? You performed legilimency on me? Why you son of a…_

_Ah ah ah Miss Granger, Remember I am still your teacher and you must be respectful to me. _

_Fine. Is there any particular reason you decided to invade my personal privacy?_

_Just the mere fact that I was bored and you looked mildly interesting. I noticed that you were thinking about becoming my apprentice. _

There was no point in hiding it now. _Yes Professor I was. But knowing you, you will just laugh at the thought. _

_Now Miss Granger, I am hurt that you think of me as an insufferable bastard. _

_Well you have never proven yourself other wise. _

_It just so happens that I was considering allowing you to be my apprentice, but if you don't want to then…_

_No. I'm sorry. I would love to assist you. I'm just surprised that you would let an annoying little know-it-all help you. And I don't think you're an insufferable bastard. _Snape was surprised to hear her say these words.

_I should let you get back to your meal. And I don't think of you as an annoying little know-it-all. All though you are very intelligent. _And with that he was gone from her head. Hermione couldn't stop thinking whether Snape had actually just given her a compliment or not. Snape was shocked that Hermione didn't hate him. Hermione looked up at Snape but was surprised to find that she was disappointed that he had turned away.


	2. Was That A Compliment?

A/N: Thanks musicangl07 for reviewing. I reposted this chapter with some help from SpikesBabeForever. Fanfiction wouldn't let me update but now it finally did so I hope this chapter is easier to read. Carry on

The next morning Hermione got up and decided to jump in the shower. When she got out she got dressed in the clothes she had picked out the night before and tidied up her room. She had pretty much given up on S.P.E.W. because no one, with the exception of Dumbledore, seemed to share her concern, but she would try to make the life of the house elves easier whenever she could. She gathered her bag and books and headed to breakfast. She couldn't help but grin, because she was very excited to be back to school.

Snape had been awake for hours since he usually never slept very well. Sometimes he would have night-mares about his past involvement with Voldemort. He was drinking coffee as usual. That was all he usually had for breakfast. He would have one or two cups of his own coffee and then a cup at breakfast. One could say he was a coffee addict. He didn't care what people thought, he just couldn't function without a good couple of cups in the morning and sometimes he had a few during the day too. He always dreaded the first day of school. He had new students who had no idea who they were dealing with and older students who sometimes didn't even care. He finished his cup and decided to head up to the Great Hall.

Hermione entered the hall and found Harry and Ron sitting at the Gryffindor table. They noticed her and motioned for her to join them. He walked over and sat down next to Harry and across from Ron.

"Goo morin ermione," Ron said with a mouthful.

"Do you ever stop eating just for a moment?" Hermione said with a laugh. "Are you both excited for the first day of school? I know I am." said Hermione taking a piece of toast and a glass of juice.

"Oh yeah, with Potions first. I am _so_ excited," said Harry sarcastically.

"Oh Harry, Potions isn't _that_ bad. You just don't like Professor Snape." Hermione gave Harry a motherly look.

"Well why should I like him? He's always such an ass to us. Have you ever seen him punish Draco? Ever? Come on he treats us like crap just because we're not in Slytherin." Ron nodded but didn't say anything due to the large amount of food in his mouth.

"He's your teacher and you should respect him no matter what." Hermione got up and stormed off.

"I don't see why she gets so upset, it _is _Snape," Harry said confused.

"She 'ermione an' you can't argue wit er bout school."

"Hermione was right you never stop eating do you?" Ron shrugged and kept eating while Harry looked for Hermione. She had gone to the library where she always did when she was upset.

_I don't see why they have to be so mean to him. He's only doing his job. Even if he is moody sometimes, he is a great Potions teacher, _Hermione thought on her way to the library. Snape had seen her rush out of the hall and decided to peer into her brain to see what she was so upset about. She was thinking about him again.

_Miss Granger. _Hermione almost fell over from hearing Snape in her head again.

_Holy shit. Do you have to sneak up on me like that? _

_Watch your language with me Miss Granger, but I didn't mean to startle you. I noticed that you seem to be thinking about me a lot lately._

_How many times have you done this?_

_Only twice, but both times you were thinking about me. Why? Are there other times when you think about me?_

_Don't flatter yourself Professor. _

_So you think I'm a great Potions teacher do you._

_If you must know, yes. I greatly admire you. You are very intelligent and I hope someday I can be as adept at potions as you._

_Miss Granger, you shouldn't underestimate yourself. I think you are **very** intelligent. You almost rival me. _

_Really? That's quite a compliment Professor. I never thought you one to give a student, let alone me, a compliment. _

_Yes it is a rare occasion, only to be used in certain situations. Where might you be headed right now? If I'm not mistaken you are supposed to be in my Potions class in about a half an hour. _

_I was heading to the library to do some reading when you so suddenly interrupted my privacy…again._

_You don't plan on showing up early today, as you do every day?_

_Well seeing as I still have a half hour, I think I can still be early. _

_Well I figured you would want to come and discuss your apprenticeship. _

_Would you like me to Professor?_

_If you would like to, now seems as good a time as ever._

_Yes I suppose it does. I guess I will be there in a few minutes._

_See you then. _And she was alone again. She picked up her things and headed to the Potions classroom. She had almost forgotten that Snape had allowed her to become his apprentice. Snape didn't seem like himself lately. There was something different about him when he was inside her head. He wasn't the same evil Potions teacher that everyone else saw. He didn't treat her like a stupid little Gryffindor. He treated her like Hermione, an intellectual young woman. She liked this new Snape. She almost felt as if she had a crush on him. Almost. She knew that would be forbidden and that he would _never _feel the same way about her. After all she was seventeen and he was thirty-six. She was a Gryffindor and he was a Slytherin, head of Slytherin to be exact. And she was sure that she wasn't his type. She sighed in sadness though she wasn't exactly sure why.

Snape didn't know why he had offered to talk to Hermione about her apprenticeship. He just wanted to see her. He wasn't sure why he felt that either. He was acting strangely and he knew it. Last night he had found himself thinking about her. To him, she wasn't a young child, no certainly not. She was an intellectual young woman. If he was anyone else he would have admitted that he had developed feelings for her, though he wasn't sure what type of feelings. He could _never _admit that, not to anyone, not even himself. And especially not Hermione. She was seventeen and he was thirty-six. It would never work out, even if it was acceptable. His thoughts were interrupted at a knock on his door. He almost jumped. He couldn't be nervous. Could he? It was only Hermione. He needed to let her in. "Enter," he said trying to sound stern.

A/N: What's gonna happen? I know do you? lol.


	3. People Can Change

Hermione opened the door and walked in. She sat down at her desk which was of course in the front row of the class. Snape was looking at the enormous stack of papers on his desk and was wondering what he had gotten himself into by suggesting this meeting. Hermione took his silence as an opportunity to talk.

"Professor, I just wanted to say that I am very grateful that you have given me this chance, and I won't let you down." Snape half sighed and then spoke.

"Well I would be an idiot not to admit that I could use the help, and that you are not the most qualified person for the job. Other than myself that is, but I can't be much of a help to myself now can I?" Hermione was shocked and thought, _did he just make a joke and compliment me in the same conversation?_

"No I suppose you wouldn't be much help to yourself." Severus stood up and walked in front of his desk. He leaned against his desk and folded his arms.

"I'm guessing that you would want to wait until after you graduate to start your apprenticeship, but if you would like I could use your help…well now actually."

"Really? Oh I would love to start now. Or whenever you need me." Hermione was so excited; she never thought that Snape would be asking her to accompany him in his work.

"Well I have lots of papers to grade. I'm sure that by now you are aware of the state of Remus Lupin." Hermione said, "Yes, I've known he's a ware wolf ever since third year."

"Well then you must also know about the Wolf's bane potion that I have been making for him once a month."

"Yes Professor, I know about that too."

"Well since I have an excess of school work this year, I would like you to prepare the Wolf's bane potion for Lupin. That is if you are up to the task. I know being Head Girl and keeping up with your studies must be difficult to manage." Severus didn't know why but he hoped that she would accept his proposition.

"Of course I can manage it Professor. This is the best opportunity of my life. I'm not about to pass up this chance."

"Very well then. Are you free tonight? If you are I would like you to come here at approximately 7pm to begin the potion."

Hermione thought for a minute and said, "Yes I can come tonight. Um, Professor can I ask you a question?"

"I suppose so."

"Well I was just wondering, why did you decide to allow me this opportunity? I mean I know I'm not exactly you're favorite person. I mean you no offense but you have proven that these past six years."

Snape thought for a moment and said, "I know I have not exactly treated you very well, but people can change Miss Granger." He looked into her eyes and she looked into his. Hermione saw something familiar in his eyes but she wasn't sure what it was. She didn't want to admit it, if it was what she thought. Snape opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by the rest of the class filing in for the lesson.

Ron sat next to Hermione and Harry sat behind them next to Neville Longbottom.

"Hey Hermione. You're not still upset about what Harry said are you?" Hermione was still looking at Snape who had returned to his desk looked particularly angry. She turned to look at Ron.

"Huh? Oh that, I'm over it. You guys will never change so there's no point in wasting my time being mad." She looked back up at Snape. He was looking around the room when his eyes fell onto hers. They just stared at each other again. A few seconds later Snape looked away and stood up to begin the class.

"Today we will be preparing a simple yet powerful potion. The Amor Potion. Can anyone tell me what it does?" Hermione as always raised her hand. "Miss Granger."

"The Amor Potion is a powerful love potion that makes the drinker immediately fall in love with the potion maker."

"Correct Miss Granger. Now I don't want any of you using this potion on others because I _will _know if you do. You are all capable of making this potion, if you follow the instructions correctly." Snape looked directly at Neville, who seemed to shrink a few inches in his chair. "You have exactly an hour and a half. The instructions are on the board. Your ingredients are on your tables. You may begin." Snape went back and sat at his desk. He was watching Hermione as she prepared her potion. _She really is amazing at Potions._ What Snape didn't know, was that Hermione was thinking about him.

_What did he mean, 'people can change?' Did he mean me or him? Why couldn't I look away from him? His eyes are just so powerful. Why did everyone have to burst in right at that moment? Now I'll never know what he was going to say. If only **I **could perform legilimency on him. And why is he being so nice to me lately? If only he had always been like this. He's actually quite charming. _Little did Hermione know, that Snape was listening to her every thought. He was going to say something but decided to let her think she was alone. When he heard the word charming he immediately left her mind.

_She thinks I'm charming? And what was I going to say before everyone walked in. Oh and those eyes. It was like she was seeing **me**, really **me**. She thinks I'm charming? But she's so young, and Gryffindor. I'm just her greasy git potions teacher. She **is** very easy to talk to when no one else is around. _

_I wonder what he's thinking. I'm surprised he hasn't popped into my head yet. He usually does, the moment I get any free thoughts. He's so easy to talk to when it's just us. _Hermione couldn't understand her feelings. She actually missed him being in her head. She enjoyed when they could talk, granted he had only done it twice. She felt like they had been 'friends', if she could even call it that, for a while.

A/N: I hope you liked now please review.


	4. What Do You Want?

A/N: OK here is the next chapter. I thought I would tell you all that I took some lines from The Notebook (great movie). See if you can find what they are. Although if you have seen the movie they should be pretty obvious. ;) Enjoy.

Hermione finished her potion before everyone else and poured it into a bottle. She got up to take the potion to Snape and set it on his desk. She looked into his eyes and he looked up into hers. _Can I help you Miss Granger? _

_No I suppose not, well I was just wondering what were you going to say before everyone walked in?_ Snape was silent for a minute.

_I was going to say that I hope you can give me a chance to prove that I'm not just an insufferable bastard. _

_You don't need another chance. I never thought of you as an insufferable bastard. I have always admired you. _Hermione felt the blood rush to her face as she started blushing. _Umm I should get back to my seat. The class is almost over. _

_Yes you should. _

_So umm I guess I'll see you tonight then. _

_Yes. Until then Miss Granger. _Hermione walked back to her seat and was trying to hide her reddening cheeks. After class she went to the library for her free period. She wasn't sure why she had felt embarrassed telling Snape that she admired him. She had already told him once. She did admire him, but there was more to it than that. She thought about when she was watching him grade papers when it hit her. She finally realized what it was that she was feeling. She had developed a crush on Professor Snape. She didn't want to face her feelings so she ignored her thoughts. That was why she went to the library, to escape her thoughts. She went to her usual table in the back corner of the library. She took out her copy of Hogwarts: A History and started reading. She decided to reread this book since she hadn't read it in a while. She had read about twenty pages when she decided to go back to her rooms. She walked over to a chair by the fire in her room. She took out her book and started reading again.

Before she knew it, it was time to go to Transfiguration. She definitely could not be late. The teacher, Professor McGonagall, was the Head of Gryffindor. She dropped her book on her bed, grabbed her bag and rushed out of her room. "Just in time Miss Granger," said McGonagall.

"Sorry Professor, I lost track of time."

"Yes well if you would please take your seat we can begin."

"Yes Professor," said Hermione sitting in her usual seat. She took out her wand and listened to McGonagall talk to the class. An hour later, she and the rest of the class were leaving the room.

"Geez, I thought McGonagall would go easy on us Gryffindors this year. Instead she gives us an essay. Snape didn't even give us an essay but McGonagall does. Did they like switch bodies or something?" said Ron complaining.

"I don't think so Ron. And that essay shouldn't be too hard _if _you did your summer reading." Hermione said giving Ron a stern look. "Fine I'll help you but you're _not _copying mine."

"Thanks Hermione I knew I could count on you." Ron said smiling. The three of them walked to the Great Hall and sat in their usual seats. Ron as always started stuffing his face as soon the food appeared.

Snape was picking through the food on his plate when Dumbledore started talking to him. "Sorry Albus I didn't catch that."

Dumbledore chuckled and said "I said you seem a little distracted lately Severus. Is something bothering you my dear boy?"

"Hmm? Oh no I'm fine I think I'm just coming down with a cold or something. Nothing to worry about Albus."

"Oh very well then. Maybe you should see Madame Pomfrey for something to get rid of whatever you're getting. Can't have you getting sick. You're a young man, and a healthy one. It would be a shame for you to be bothered by something as trifle as a cold. Unless there is something you're not telling me." Dumbledore eyes twinkled as he said this.

"I'm fine Albus. Really."

"All right then. Enjoy the rest of your day," Dumbledore said returning to his Pumpkin Juice. He muttered something to McGonagall which Snape didn't catch. He was to busy reading into Dumbledore's statement. _Does he know something?_ Snape was as always baffled by the old man. Yet Dumbledore never ceased to amaze him. He had the heart and soul of someone a third his age. Snape actually looked up to him. Dumbledore was a genius, so he could do whatever he wanted and people would still respect him. Snape turned back to his plate and decided that he wasn't hungry. He decided to leave lunch early and headed back to his rooms.

Later that night Hermione was lying on her bed when Ron knocked on her door. "Hey Hermione, you in there?" Hermione got up and walked to the door and opened it.

"Yes, I'm here."

"Good I was wondering if you wanted to help me on McGonagall's homework now."

"Sorry Ron, I wish I could but I've got to go see Professor Snape in about fifteen minutes."

"Why, what did you do wrong?" Ron asked confused.

"I didn't do anything wrong, Ron. I'm…I'm doing an extra credit project for him."

"You don't need any extra credit. You have the highest grade in the class." Ron was still confused.

"I know I don't _need_ extra credit. I just _want_ extra credit. Now I'm sorry but I'll have to help you some other time." Hermione grabbed her bag and walked past Rona and headed down to the dungeons. She shivered as she entered the long corridor that headed to the Potion's classroom. She knocked on the door and when she heard the familiar bone chilling voice that was Snape, she remembered their incident during class. She tried to act calm as she walked into the classroom.

"Good evening Miss Granger," Snape said not even looking up from his work. Hermione walked up the isle of tables and stopped in front of his desk. Snape stood up and showed Hermione the area where she would be working. Hermione immediately sat down and got to work. Snape had to force back a smile at her enthusiasm. Snape returned to his desk and continued his work. Hermione worked quickly but efficiently. Every once and a while she would look up hoping to catch Snape's eye, but he was always buried in his work. Finally Hermione had finished her work so she walked up to Snape's desk and said, "Professor, I umm I'm done."

"Hmm? What? Oh I see. Very well then. You are free to go." Hermione noticed that he had not looked her in the eyes since she had arrived. "Unless there is something else…"

"Oh no. There's nothing." Hermione grabbed her things and left. When she got back to her room she fell into the chair by her fire. Her cat, Crookshanks, jumped onto her lap and curled up in a ball.

"Well that was a very awkward couple of hours," Hermione said petting Crookshanks. "He didn't say anything to me the whole night except for 'Good evening Miss Granger, and you are free to go," Hermione said trying to impersonate a man. "He just went back to acting as if nothing happened between us. The nerve of that man. Well next time I guess I'll have to be the one to say something. God he knows exactly what to do to drive me crazy. But _why _am I so mad. It's not like we have a relationship. But those conversations…didn't they mean anything to him?" Hermione spent the next half hour trying to convince herself that there was nothing going on between her and her Potion's professor. That everything she was thinking was just her teenage hormones out of control.

Over the next couple days Hermione was sure that Snape was avoiding her. He hadn't popped into hear head since that morning in class. She wondered if what she had said had scared him into ignoring her again. But what she had said hadn't been that bad. She had only said she admired him. Students should admire their professors, shouldn't they? She hadn't made eye contact with him in days either. She was now definitely sure he was avoiding her.

What she didn't know was while he was avoiding her he certainly wasn't ignoring her. During class he would watch her. During meals he would watch her. He would even watch her if he saw her in the hallway. He just always made sure that he never let her see him. He was sitting in his room thinking about whether he should ask her to make a potion for him again when there was a knock on his door. _Who could that be at 10pm on a Thursday? _ Snape got up and walked over to the door. When he opened it he was almost knocked over by Hermione bursting through the door. "Hermi…Miss Granger what are you doing here. If I recall correctly we did not have a meeting scheduled." He could tell she was not in the mood for his sarcasm.

"What is you're problem? What you just like to toy with girls feelings?"

"What _are _you talking about?"

"You know very well what I am talking about. You just one day at random invade my privacy and make me have these feelings and then just disappear?"

"Miss Granger I assure you I meant nothing by it." Snape couldn't force himself to look Hermione in the eye. Hermione walked over to him and grabbed his face with both her hands forcing him to look at her.

"I know you felt something too. I saw it in your eyes. You can't lie to me. I can see it in your eyes now. You feel something for me." Snape broke away from Hermione's grip.

"So what? What if I do feel something for you? It doesn't change anything. I'm still your teacher. It's still illegal. What do you want me to do Hermione?"

"Damn it Severus. Forget what everyone else would think. Forget what is right or what is legal. Forget what I want. What do _you_ want? Stop punishing yourself for every little thing. What do you want?" Snape didn't say anything or look at Hermione. After a few minutes Hermione started to leave.

"I guess you were wrong. You'll never change." Hermione left and Severus went to his rooms. When Hermione got to her room she shut the door, leaned against it and fell to the ground crying.

The next morning Snape didn't see Hermione at breakfast, lunch or in class. He had begun to worry about her. He hoped that she would make an appearance at dinner but was disappointed when she didn't show. He knew this was his fault. He did have feelings for her. He needed to talk to someone, so he went to the one person he could trust.

"Ah Severus my dear boy. How are you this evening?"

"I have a problem Albus."

"Tell me. What is bothering you? Could it be Miss Granger Severus?" Snape looked up at him in shock. "Yes I know all about your dilemma. You see this is _my _school, so it is natural that I should know most of what goes on here. There are however, some things that remain a mystery to me. Just the other night I came across a bizarre painting and just yesterday when I returned to look at it in the daylight it was gone. But returning to your situation, you know what you must do."

"But Albus, how can I? She is my student. And how could you allow such a relationship in your school?"

"Severus I was pretty sure that Miss Granger told you to do what _you _want. Now, what _do_ you want?"

Hermione was lying in her bed still in her clothes from the previous day. She had not gotten out of bed more than twice, simply for restroom purposes. All of a sudden she heard a knock at her door. She figured it was Ron wanting help with more homework so she told him to go away. When the knocking continued she got frustrated and got up to yell at Ron. When she opened the door slightly, there was Snape standing in front of her.

"What…what are you doing here?" Hermione managed to say before he pushed the door the rest of the way open, grabbed her and gave her a very passionate kiss.

A/N: Well did you catch the notebook lines? I knew you could do it. If you haven't seen the movie you should. Its my all time fave movie. Ok now off and review all of you. Please?


	5. Yummy!

A/N: Sorry that this chapter has taken so long. I was busy finishing my other story Boundaries. For the fans of that story, the sequel is being put on hold because I want to concentrate on this story. But don't worry I have already started the sequel which has yet to be named and I have almost developed a plot.

Now back to this story. Enjoy. But beware. This chapter contains sexual scenes. Don't like? Don't read! Those who haven't left already carry on.

chapter five

Hermione was shocked at Severus. She stumbled backwards and put her arms around his neck and returned the kiss. After a few minutes Severus broke the kiss and Hermione said, "What are you doing here?"

"Well I thought about what you said and what I want is you. If you'll still put up with me. But…you should know that a relationship with me isn't going to be easy. We can't walk down the hallway holding hands. We can't let _anyone_ know about our relationship."

"I know all this and being in a relationship with _me _won't necessarily be easy for you either?" Severus laughed and Hermione smiled. "I've never seen you laugh, or even smile before. You should do it more often."

"And ruin my image?" Severus leaned down to kiss Hermione again but stopped at a knock on the door. Both their heads shot towards the door. "Who is it?" Hermione asked nervously.

"It's Ron and Harry. Please come out Hermione. We're worried about you. We haven't seen you all day."

"Shit." Hermione said under her breath. "Umm just a minute." She looked at Severus and whispered, "Ok umm go in the bathroom. You can hide in there until I can get rid of them." Severus went into the bathroom and waited as Hermione walked to the door and opened it. "Hi guys."

"Hermione! What's wrong? You haven't been to any classes or meals." said Ron

"Sorry, I've been uh I've been sick today. Yeah I wasn't feeling good so I decided to stay in bed all day."

"Oh that sucks. Well then we should leave you alone to get…is something wrong?" Harry asked curiously as he noticed Hermione glancing around her room nervously.

"What? Oh nothing. Sorry I was just making sure I picked up…you know embarrassing things."

"Oh ok. Well we'll just be going. Hope you feel better." Harry said looking skeptical. He and Ron left whispering as Hermione sighed of relief. She shut the door and banged her head against it as Severus came out of the bathroom and said "Is the coast clear?"

"Yes. Well you were right about it not being easy." Hermione leaned against his chest and he put his arms around her. She looked up at him and he kissed her. "So what made you change your mind?"

"Well actually…Albus did."

"You told Dumbledore?"

"No he already knew. I was going to ask him for advice but he seemed to already know what I wanted to ask him about. I got worried when I didn't see you today. I knew that whatever was wrong was my fault and being me, I couldn't stand that I hurt you. I also hurt myself. You were right; I do feel something for you."

"And what might those feelings be?"

"I don't exactly know but what I do know is that I want you." Severus hugged Hermione for about five minutes before saying, "I should probably be going."

"Do you have to?"

"Well I'm sure someone is going to notice if I don't do my usual rounds."

"I suppose. Then will I see you tomorrow?"

"If you want to. You can come to the Potion's room whenever you want. In fact I insist that you come tomorrow. You weren't in class today so you must come to make up what you missed."

"Really? Well if you insist." Hermione laughed. Severus gave her a kiss goodbye and left. Hermione had so many thoughts she didn't know what to do. She lay on her bed and almost screamed of excitement. She couldn't believe that only twenty minutes ago she was crying over the same man who was just making out with her.

Severus was waking around the halls searching for students getting in trouble. He was in a pretty good mood and when he saw students, he actually went easy on them. He didn't even notice the confused faces on the students when he didn't yell at them. Well he yelled as per usual but hadn't handed out any detentions yet. After a few rounds he returned to his rooms and realized that he missed Hermione.

Hermione was strangely tired from the night's events. Maybe it was almost being caught by her friends, she didn't know. She decided that she should change and grabbed a pair of silk pajama bottoms and a tank top. She hopped into bed and fell fast asleep.

Severus, who was bored with the students, decided to peek into Hermione's head and see what she was thinking. He was kind of disappointed to find her sleeping. He _was_, however, very surprised about what he saw next. He saw two people lying on a rather large bed. They were naked. The man was on top and looked oddly familiar to Severus. His long black hair was hanging over his face. He was pale but had nice muscles. The girl had curly brown hair that was somewhat messy. _Oh my god. That's me and Hermione. Hermione is dreaming about us having sex. _Severus could not tear himself away as he watched himself bring Hermione to an orgasm. He was getting an erection himself. He almost came as he heard Hermione scream out his name. He watched himself collapse after his own orgasm and fall asleep in Hermione's arms.

Severus immediately pulled himself out of Hermione's mind. He decided to take a cold show to get rid of his "problem" He turned the water as cold as it could get and stepped in. When he got out he dried off quickly and jumped into bed. He couldn't stand to wear pajamas. He lay awake trying not to think about what he had seen because he knew he would need a shower again. He decided to read to occupy his mind. Finally after he had read for about an hour he fell asleep.

The next morning Hermione woke up and sighed in relief as she remembered that it was Saturday. Then she remembered what had happened the previous night when her dream came to mind. She blushed in embarrassment as she thought about the content of her dream. _It was a **great** dream. _She smiled because she had gotten pretty much everything she wanted this year. She was going to be Severus' apprentice and now had a "boyfriend". It sounded weird calling him a boyfriend because he certainly was not a boy. She got up and decided to jump in the shower. When she got out she dried her hair and threw it up in a bun. She grabbed a mini-skirt and a tank top. She headed down stairs to breakfast and found Ron and Harry already there.

"Hey are you feeling better?" asked Harry

"Yeah. I feel a lot better." Hermione smiled as she looked up at Severus who was drinking his usual cup of coffee.

"Do you want to come with Ginny and us up to the Quidditch field?"

"I wish I could but I've got loads of homework to make up. You know, from being sick and all."

"Oh ok but if you change your mind you know where to find us." Harry and Ron said good bye and left. Hermione grabbed a piece of toast and sipped some juice. When she was done with her breakfast, she got up and left the Great Hall.

Severus, who had already left, was in his rooms. She walked down the long corridor and went into the potions room. She looked around but didn't see him. She walked up to his desk and sat down in his chair. She put her feet up on his desk and leaned back. Just then he emerged from a door in the corner. He walked over and noticed Hermione. His eyes started at her legs which were tan and smooth. They moved up to her thighs, which were barely hidden under her skirt. Her tank top was tight enough to show all her curves. He allowed his eyes to linger on her chest for just a second but Hermione had noticed. She grinned.

"What do you think you are doing Miss Granger?"

"Well I was waiting for you." She was trying to sound innocent. "But you didn't show. And I got lonely." She lifted up her right leg and set her foot on the desk so he could see even more of her thigh. He gulped.

"What's the matter Severus?" she said running her hand down her chest. She got up and walked over to him. She pushed him back against a desk and leaned against him. She could feel him growing in his pants.

"Getting a little excited aren't you?" She grinned and put her hand around his neck and pulled him into a kiss. He let his hands run down her back as he kissed back. He pushed his tongue against her lips and she granted him access. His hand fell down to her ass and he pulled her closer to him.

They stumbled toward the door that Severus had just come out of. He waved his wand and it opened. He walked her to his room and lay her down on the bed. She looked up at him, eyes filled with lust.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes I'm sure." He smiled and leaned over her, kissing her while taking off his shirt. She put her hands all over his bare chest. Memorizing every curve. He wasn't pale but wasn't tan either. Then her hands moved to his muscles, which were nice and firm. She moved over his back and pulled him closer to her.

He stopped kissing her and moved to sucking on her neck. He slipped her shirt off without stopping on her neck. He put his hands behind her and found what he was looking for. He unclasped her bra and pulled it off. She gasped as cool air hit her breasts. He put his warm hand over her right breast. She arched her back to push his hand against her further.

She managed to get her hands to his pants, unbutton them and slid them off. Severus undid her skirt and slid it down. He could feel the heat between her legs, and could tell that she was wet already. He pulled her underwear off and she moaned. She slid off his boxers and gripped his member. He gasped as she stoked him up and down. Soon he told her to stop though. He lay her back down on the bed and positioned himself between her. She moaned as he entered her.

A/N: I hope you liked this long awaited chapter. Be prepared for a twist in the plot next chapter. Muahahaha. Let's just say that someone else might have feelings for… well I let you review and then find out. Grins


	6. You Do?

A/N: heres the next chappie. Now there is only a subtle hint in this chapter of the plot twist. I didn't want to give it to you all at once.

chapter six

On Monday Hermione woke up and jumped in the shower. _Wow what a weekend. _After their little incident Saturday morning, Hermione and Severus couldn't seem to keep their hands off each other.

_Yes it was great wasn't it? _Hermione was so startled, she almost fell out of the shower.

_Severus you scared me. _

_Sorry love. So you were thinking about me again?_

_Maybe. _She grinned. _Were you that guy from this weekend or was it a different guy?_

_Very funny. What are you doing?_

_Taking a shower._

_Mmm. I wish I could join you._

_You could you know. We have a little time before breakfast. You could floo to my room. _

_My my who knew that a little book worm like you could have a sex goddess living inside her._

_Well maybe I was just waiting for the right man to awaken her. _

_And might I be that man?_

_I don't know. Why don't you come and find out._

Severus walked to his fire place and grabbed some floo powder. He stepped in and said Head Girl's room. He walked over to her bathroom and opened the door. He took off his clothes and stepped in, pulling Hermione close to him and kissing her.

Thirty minutes later Hermione was in her robe looking for something to wear. Severus walked out of the bathroom still naked. He walked up behind Hermione and put his hands around her waist and kissed her neck. Just then they heard a knock at the door. Severus whispered something and when Hermione turned around he was gone.

"Severus!" Hermione whispered.

"I'm right here. I'm just invisible." She heard him from right where had had been before. Hermione walked over to the door and opened it.

"Ron! Hi. What are you doing here?"

"Well when you didn't show up for breakfast I thought something was wro…are you ok?" Hermione couldn't stand still and was mumbling something.

"Stop it." She whispered. "What? Oh I'm fine. I just woke up late is all. Don't worry, I'll be at class on time."

"Ok. So umm see you then I guess." Ron walked away looking very confused. As soon as he left, Hermione turned around.

"What the bloody hell did you do that for? He could have noticed." Severus came back into view and threw his hands around her.

"He didn't notice anything. And besides I thought you liked it when I did that?"

"Well I do but not when other people are around." She grinned and threw her arms around his neck. "I see you are getting a little excited."

"Just a little. Nothing a little fun wouldn't fix." She kissed him and smiled.

"Sorry but I have to get ready for class and so do you. So for now…" She looked down. "Down boy." She grinned and walked over to her closet. Severus, looking frustrated, grabbed his clothes and flood back to his rooms.

Hermione walked to Herbology and found Harry and Ron waiting for her.

"Hey Hermione where were you this morning?" Harry asked.

"Oh I just woke up late, that's all."

"Oh ok." Harry and Ron walked into class ahead of Hermione whispering something. Hermione sighed. _Boys. _She walked in and sat next to Draco, who had unfortunately been paired with her.

"Good morning class."

"Good morning Professor," said the class in unison.

"Today you will be assisting me in weeding out the green house. I have noticed some weeds appearing and I don't trust any of the other grades with them, as some are very dangerous. Now all of you have several pots in front of you and your partners. There are also different books on identifying weeds. If you are not sure if the plant is a weed, _please _look it up in the book or ask me. I do not wish to lose some of these plants seeing as there are very valuable ones here. You may get started."

Hermione reached out and pulled a pot close to her. Draco was talking to Pansy and not doing any work.

"Draco, just because you are head boy and I am head girl and Sprout seems to think we should be partners, does not mean that I am going to do all the work."

"Yes professor," Draco said sarcastically. He turned to a pot and began picking at a rather ugly plant. Every few seconds he would look up at Hermione and she was beginning to get annoyed. Finally she couldn't take it anymore.

"Why do you keep looking at me? Is there something on my face?" Her curly hair had fallen in her eyes. She tried to brush it aside but it refused.

"No. Your face is perfect." He reached up and slid the piece of hair behind her ear and went back to work. He didn't look at her the rest of the class.

_What the hell? He's up to something I know it. I'm going to find out what it is. _

She returned to her work but kept an eye on him the rest of the class. Thankfully he didn't do anything else. After class she had a few hours to herself. Her Care of Magical Creatures class had been canceled because Hagrid had gotten bitten by one of his 'pets' which he had said to be 'perfectly harmless' and had to be rushed to St. Mungo's. She layed down on her bed but was interrupted by a knock at the door.

_It's probably Severus wanting a shag before class. I swear that man never tires. _But it wasn't Severus at the door.

"Ginny! What are you doing here?"

"I came to talk to you. You've seemed…different lately." Hermione tried to suppress a grin but didn't succeed very well. Ginny walked past Hermione and over to the fire place.

"So how are you? I mean really."

"I'm fine Gin. I swear. There's nothing wrong."

"You promise?"

"Yes Ginny. Everything is great." Hermione thought for a moment. "Well there was one weird thing that happened today but I wouldn't call it a crisis or anything."

"Well what happened?" Hermione told Ginny about her encounter with Draco in Herbology.

"Hermione are you blind?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Can't you see that he's in love with you?"

"What!"

"Haven't you noticed how he hasn't called you mudblood _once _this year? Or how he is _always _staring at you? Everyone knows it."

"_I _didn't know. Why hasn't anyone told me?"

"Because it was kind of obvious. We all thought you knew."

"This can't be happening."

"Why is it so bad? It's not like you have a boyfriend or anything." Hermione opened her mouth to speak but turned away from Ginny.

"Hermione Jane Granger!"

"Yeah?"

"You _do _have a boyfriend don't you?"

"Would you believe me if I said no?" Ginny screamed and Hermione smiled weakly.

"_So _who is he? Anyone I know?"

"Well…yes you do know him."

"So who is it already? Tell me before I die of anticipation." Ginny was grinning.

"Well…" _She's my best friend. So if I tell her she won't get mad. Right?_

A/N: Will she tell Ginny?


	7. Not A Word!

A/N: thanks to the reviews I got. I just want to let everyone know that even though Draco is in love with Hermione, this story **will not **become a DMHG story, so there is no need to worry. Draco is just there to stir up the plot a little. Or maybe more than a little. Im not sure yet.

chapter 7

Hermione sighed. "It's Professor Snape." Hermione looked into Ginny's eyes searching for some expression. Ginny started laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"Snape? Come on. Seriously who is it?" She couldn't stop laughing.

"I told you its Severus." Hermione stood up and walked over to the fire. Ginny caught the anger in her voice.

"Oh Hermione. I'm sorry. I thought you were joking. Please don't be mad at me."

"It's ok. I know it's weird. Hell I didn't even believe it was happening at first. But I love him." Hermione turned back around to face Ginny who looked truly sorry.

"Well as long as you love him, then I'm happy for you." Hermione walked over and hugged Ginny.

"I should go I have class."

"Ok." Ginny turned to leave.

"Oh Gin."

"Yeah?" Ginny turned around.

"Thanks." Ginny smiled.

"You're welcome."

Hermione looked at her clock and realized that she too needed to get to class. She looked in the mirror to make sure she looked ok, then grabbed her bag and books and headed to the dungeons for Potions class. She walked into class and sat down. She almost jumped when Draco sat down next to her. She had forgotten that she also had Potions with him and that he sat next to her. What was with all the teachers and placing them together?

All of a sudden she heard the door close and Severus walked to the front of the room. Hermione grinned as he scanned the room.

"Today you will be having a pop quiz." Severus smirked as almost every student groaned.

"You will have one hour to complete it. You may begin." He waved his wand and a test appeared in front of each student. Hermione of course was done in only a half hour seeing as she was the best student in the class. Severus waved his wand and her test disappeared. She looked into his eyes and grinned.

_You're done very early._

_Well it helps when you have a brain like mine._

_Oh. You think your good do you?_

_I know I'm good._

_Well I suppose your right. _He smiled at her. She leaned back in her chair and ran her hand down her body. She then unbuttoned a few buttons on her robe to slightly reveal her cleavage. She watched his eyes fall down to her chest and saw him swallow hard.

_What do you think you are doing?_

_Well it's getting a little hot in here._

_Are you trying to embarrass me in front of the whole class?_

_What ever do you mean?_

_I mean this growing thing in my pants. _Hermione had to suppress a laugh as it was completely silent in the room. She ran her finger across her breast. She leaned forward to push her breasts up further and smiled at him.

_Do you realize that you have another admirer?_

_What?_

_I'm talking about your partner, next to you. _Hermione shifted her eyes to see Draco staring at her chest. She moved to cover herself up quickly and looked up to see Severus almost laughing.

_You think this is funny?_

_Yes. I find it quite funny actually._

_Well I'm glad that my discomfort amuses you._

_It's your own fault. He is only human after all. Who wouldn't want to look at you?_

_Aww how sweet. But that still doesn't change the fact that he was looking at my boobs. _Severus was still smiling.

_It's not funny!_

_Yes it is._

_Oh you are so getting punished later._

_Oh please do. In that case this is hilarious._

_I didn't mean like that. _She pretended to look pouty and angry.

_Really well what would it take for you to mean it like that?_

_You are the horniest man I've ever met. _She was smiling at him.

_Me? You're the one who wanted me to come to your room this morning._

_Well I can't help it. I have all this stress and I need a release. _

_Well I can help with that. How about after class?_

_Hmm you mean like now since class is just about over?_

_What? Oh yeah. _He waved his wand and collected all the tests whether they were complete or not. "Class dismissed. Miss Granger, I would like you to stay after. I have a question about your answer to question three."

_Yeah right. _She smirked and stayed in her seat. Everyone left and Severus waved the door shut.

Luckily she had only missed lunch and headed back to her rooms. She had about fifteen minutes until her last class, Ancient Ruins. She had just sat down when she heard a knock at the door. She walked over and found Draco on the other side.

"Draco. What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry for…prying earlier. It was inappropriate." He was almost smiling.

"Oh it's ok. Um is that all?"

"No there is one other thing."

"Uh ok. Um have a seat." She motioned to the chairs and love seat by the fire. She walked over and sat on the love seat expecting him to sit in the chair across from her but he didn't. He sat on the love seat next to her. _Very _close to her.

"So um what is it Draco?" He sighed.

"Hermione you're beautiful, you know." He traced his finger down her cheek and around her lips. "I bet you could have any man you wanted." He ran his finger down her shoulder. She shuddered as he slid his hand down her back. He leaned over to her and kissed her neck. She leaned her head back and he moved up to her cheek. Then he brushed her lips with his. He then stood up and began to leave. Hermione was breathing heavily as she watched him walk out.

_What have I done? Oh my god. How could I do this to Severus? Why did I let him do that to me? What have I done?_

She had to get up and go to class but her legs wouldn't move.

"Hermione! Hermione are you in here?" Hermione looked up to see Ginny looking for her.

"Hermione there you are. What are you doing here? Everyone's worried about you. You missed Ancient Ruins. What's wrong?"

"I'm fine Gin."

"Hermione you can't lie to me. Come on let's get you up on your bed and we can talk." Ginny helped Hermione up and walked her to the bed. Hermione layed down and Ginny pulled up a chair next to her.

"Now tell me what's wrong?"

"Well after Potions I stayed and…talked to Severus and when I came back Draco was here. He said he had something to tell me so I let him in. He sat down _really _close to me. Then he did things to me. Not bad, well yes bad when I have a boyfriend but then he-he kissed me. It was like I had no control over myself."

"Come on. It'll be ok. It wasn't your fault. Let's go for a walk and clear your head. I didn't see you in lunch today, what were you doing? Or should I say who?" Ginny laughed and raised her eyebrows.

"Ginny!" Hermione stood up and linked her arm with Ginny's.

"Sorry." They laughed and left. "So did you?" Hermione laughed.

"Maybe," Hermione said grinning. By now Hermione had pretty much forgotten about Draco. Her and Ginny walked down the stairs laughing and ran into Harry and Ron.

"What are you two so giddy about?" asked Ron. Ginny and Hermione looked at each other and laughed again.

"Girl stuff." Ron and Harry just sighed.

"Well we've got Quidditch stuff to talk about so we'll see you later," Ron said. He headed up the stairs and Harry started after him. Harry walked up to Ginny, wrapped his arm around her stomach and whispered something in her ear, making her smile. He then headed up the stairs after Ron. When they had left Hermione turned to Ginny.

"So enough about _my _sex life. What's up with you and Harry?" Ginny's face turned almost as red as her hair.

"I wouldn't exactly call it my sex life, but we're dating. And my god he's a good kisser. I hope Snape is as good a kisser as Harry is, for your sake."

"Ew Ginny bad images. Harry is like my brother. I could never snog Harry. You on the other hand, have been in love with him since you were like 10. I'm so happy for you." Ginny smiled.

"Speaking of snogging, here comes Snape." Ginny elbowed Hermione and she turned around to see Severus coming down the stairs. Ginny pushed Hermione up the stairs a little and when Hermione turned around to yell at her she was gone. _Ginny! _

"Hello Professor." Hermione couldn't stop laughing.

"What's so funny Miss Granger?"

"I don't know." Finally she stopped laughing but was still grinning. Severus looked around to make sure no one was around and took her hand. He pulled her to an empty class room. Hermione turned around when he wasn't looking to see Ginny grinning and laughing at Hermione. _Oh she is enjoying this way too much. She will pay. _

Hermione leaned against the wall and reached up and grabbed the light that was hanging above her. Severus leaned down and began to blow on her ear making her squirm. He then kissed her neck and wrapped his arms around her waist. Her arms dropped and she played with his hair. He brought his lips up to hers and she allowed him access to her tongue. She moaned in his mouth. He lifted her up, slid her skirt up to her hips and she wrapped her legs around his waist.

All of a sudden the door shot open and Ginny burst in.

"Whoa!" She immediately turned around and covered her eyes.

"Ginny! What are you doing?"

"Sorry to barge in on…this, but I thought you should know that Professor McGonagall is looking for you Professor. She said something about a staff meeting and she was headed in here but I told her to check the Great Hall first so I could warn you two."

"Thank you Miss Weasley. I have no idea how you know about any of this but I have a feeling that you do," he said turning to Hermione. "We will talk about that later." He straightened his clothes and left. Hermione and Ginny saw him run into McGonagall right as she was coming out of the Great Hall.

"Ah Severus, there you are. There is a staff meeting right now and we need you to attend." Hermione smiled as she saw the scowl that he gave McGonagall. She had a feeling it wasn't because of the staff meeting, that it was because they had been interrupted. That brought her thoughts back to Ginny who was grinning in the doorway. Hermione pulled her skirt back down and fixed her hair. She walked past Ginny who was on the verge of laughter.

"Not a word Ginny."


	8. Like Two Little Bunnies

A/N: thanks to all my reviewers. I love you all. You are what keeps me writing. I am trying to make this somewhat of a comedy as well. Let me know how I'm doing.

chapter 8

"I didn't say anything." Ginny followed Hermione out of the room.

"No but I saw that smile."

"Come on, seeing Snape nervous like that was the funniest thing I've ever seen. Then again, seeing my Professor on top of my best friend _was _rather awkward." Ginny laughed and Hermione couldn't help but smile.

"Think you're funny do you? How about we start talking about Harry again, shall we?"

"Ok, ok I'll be nice."

"Good. I'm tired. I need some sleep." Hermione saw the grin on Ginny's face. "Don't even."

"Oh come on I didn't say anything." Ginny was grinning again.

"Yeah and let's keep it that way. Now I really want to get some sleep."

"Fine, but its not even dinner time yet."

"I know. See you later." Hermione headed up to her room. She rounded the corner to her room and stopped.

"What do you want Draco?" Hermione tried to walk by him but he grabbed her arm.

"Aw you don't sound so happy to see me." He pushed her up against the wall and her breathing immediately sped up. He took his right arm and slid it across her back pulling her against him.

"Draco, don't," she whispered. He took his left hand and slid it up her leg, pulling up her skirt and stopped on her thigh. She lifted up her hand to push him away but he grabbed it and pushed it against the wall. He lowered his head to her neck and she moaned.

"Hey Hermione you forgot your…" Ginny had come running around the corner but came to a halt when she saw Draco and Hermione. As soon as Hermione saw Ginny she pushed Draco off of her.

"What are you doing here Draco?" Ginny said walking slowly towards them.

"He was just leaving." She gave Draco a stern look and said, "Right?" Draco leaned over and whispered, "Bye love." He walked away grinning.

"What the hell was that?" asked Ginny.

"I don't know. See what I mean? It's like I am not myself. It's like everything else just fades away, whether I want it to or not. God he's just so…ugh!"

"How about you just go lie down and clear your head."

"Yeah ok." Hermione walked into her room and layed down on the bed. She seemed to lay there for hours before she fell asleep. When she awoke her room was dark and there was a figure sitting on the end of her bed. Hermione jumped out of bed, grabbed her wand and held it up at the figure.

"Hermione, calm down. It's only me."

"Oh Severus. It's you."

"Who were you expecting?"

"No one."

"I came looking for you but Ginny said you were going to sleep."

"You talked to Ginny?"

"Yes. She cleared up some things like about this afternoon."

"So you're not angry."

"No, as long as no one else knows. No one else knows right?"

"No, no one else knows." She sat back down and leaned against him. He rubbed her back and she slid her hand up his thighs. She traced designs near his groin and could feel his pants getting tighter. She looked up at him smiling. She leaned back on the bed and pulled him on top of her. She kissed him but was interrupted by a knock at the door. Severus groaned and let his head fall next to Hermione's.

"Who is it?" Hermione called.

"It's Professor Dumbledore, Miss Granger."

"Shit," said Severus who ran into Hermione's bathroom. Hermione straightened up her clothes and answered the door.

"Hello Headmaster how are you?" Dumbledore smiled.

"I'm good Miss Granger thank you for asking. I offered to bring your homework from Ancient Ruins so I could make sure you were ok." He handed her a piece of paper which had some words scribbled on it.

"Thank you Professor. I'm fine. I just had a little headache that's all. Nothing to worry about."

"Are you sure there's nothing you want to tell me?" Hermione shook her head.

"If you say so Miss Granger. Good evening." Dumbledore left with that signature twinkle in his eye. Severus emerged from the bathroom.

"Everyone seems to interrupt at the worst possible moments today. So you weren't feeling well earlier?"

"What? Oh yeah. But I'm fine now."

"Ok. I should go." He kissed Hermione on the forehead but she wrapped her arms around him.

"Do you have to?" Hermione reached up and kissed him.

"Yes…" he said in between kisses. "I… have… to go… do… my rounds."

"Oh all right." When he left Hermione grabbed a sweatshirt and headed to the Gryffindor tower. When she entered the common room she saw Ron and Neville playing chess.

"Hey Ron where's Ginny?" Run grunted something.

"She's up in her room," said Neville.

"Thanks Neville." Hermione headed up the stairs and knocked on Ginny's door. When no one answered she opened it quietly incase Ginny was asleep. She peered through the crack but couldn't see anything. Hermione opened the door a little more and slipped in. She saw a light in the corner and saw someone on the bed. _I hope she's awake._

"Oh Harry." Hermione could have sworn that that was Ginny's voice. Hermione walked closer and her mouth fell open when she saw Ginny. Harry was lying on top of her with his hand up her skirt. She wasn't wearing a shirt. Ginny tilted her head and almost screamed when she saw Hermione.

"Oh my god!" Hermione yelled. Ginny sat up and knocked Harry off the bed. She scrambled for a blanket to cover herself up. Ginny was blushing profoundly. Harry, who also looked like he was blushing, got up and left quickly. Ginny had managed to pull on a shirt and Hermione sat down next to her.

"I am _so _sorry Gin. I honestly didn't mean to…"

"It's ok." Hermione grinned and Ginny elbowed her.

"What? I didn't say anything," Hermione said smiling.

Over the next few days everything went normal. Everyone was getting excited for the upcoming Christmas break. Hermione, however was not one of those people.

"I'm going to miss him Gin. A whole two weeks without seeing him! At least your boyfriend gets to come to your house every holiday." Ginny tried not to let Hermione see her smile. They were packing their things as the train was taking them home tomorrow.

"You know you _could _just stay here _with _him."

"And tell my parents what?" Hermione changed her voice to sound like a proper young girl, "Oh yes, mother, father, I've decided not to go to Paris with you for Christmas this year. Why? Well, because I am shagging my Professor whom I'm madly in love with. Tata." Ginny laughed.

"It'll be ok Hermione. You can write to him. And then when you get back you can go back to soiling every portion of school with your wild and crazy sex sessions." Hermione turned as red as Ginny's hair.

"We don't do it _that _much. Do we?" Ginny raised her eyebrows.

"Yes you do. You're like two little bunny rabbits. I'm surprised no one else has found out." Hermione blushed again.

"I should go say goodbye to him." Ginny grinned.

"Have _fun_."

"Ok not when you make it sound all dirty like that." Hermione left and Ginny almost rolled over on the floor laughing.

Hermione walked to Severus's room. She walked in and found him sitting on his couch by the fire. She sat next to him and put her legs on top of him. He rubbed her thighs.

"I'm going to miss you so much."

"I will too. It will be so lonely here without you. I wish you could stay."

"So do I, but my parents are taking me to Paris."

"Well as long as you don't forget about me."

"I could never forget about you. I love you."

"You've never said that before."

"I haven't? Well I must have been stupid because I do love you."

"I love you too." Hermione snuggled up to him and fell asleep.

The next morning Hermione said goodbye to Severus and gave him a quick kiss. Ok it was more like a quick make out session. Hermione got on the train with Ginny, Harry and Ron. Harry and Ginny were cuddled up on the one seat and Hermione sat next to the window on the other.

She smiled as Severus waved to her as the train began to leave. She blew him a small kiss and turned around when she couldn't see him anymore. Ron finally entered the compartment with his arms full of sweets. Hermione looked over to find Harry and Ginny going at it and Ron threw a chocolate frog at Harry.

"Just because I said you could date my little sister doesn't mean you can snog her right in front of me…or any where else," he added. Hermione smiled. _If only he knew how much snogging they actually do._

When they reached Platform 9¾ Hermione pulled Ginny aside and handed her a little bag with pink tissue paper coming out of the top. It said Victoria's Secret on the bag and Ginny looked confused.

"Merry Christmas. Don't open it here though. Wait until you get home and you might want to be alone. It's for you and Harry as well." Hermione winked at Ginny. "I thought you could use some fun. Just don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"Like that narrows it down any," Ginny said sarcastically.

"Exactly." Hermione smiled, linked arms with Ginny and walked over to Mrs. Weasley.

After exchanging hellos with the Weasleys, Hermione found her parents and got in the car. She stared out the window for most of the way to the airport, occasionally answering her parents questions about school and friends. She turned back to the window which was now hard to see out of as it was pouring out. _This is going to be the longest two weeks of my life. _


	9. Lose Something Hermione?

A/N: Thanks to the many review that I got. I love them all. I got some of the ideas for this chapter from some of them. Some of you said that you don't like the whole thing with Draco well don't worry because it's almost over. To those who do like the thing with Draco sorry. Ok Carry on.

chapter 9

It had been only two days in Paris and already Hermione was bored out of her mind. Her parents had gotten her, her own room since they had many dental conferences to go to. She would go site seeing during the day but she never did anything at night.

She pulled on her bathing suit, robe and flip-flops and headed down to her hotel's indoor pool. She took off her robe revealing a very skimpy bikini (courtesy of her mother), lied down on a chair and pulled out a book. After reading about twenty pages or so she decided to jump in the pool. She went to the deep end and dove in. She swam to the surface and took a deep breath.

"Lose something Hermione?" Hermione looked up to see Draco standing on the edge of the pool holding her top. She looked down and covered herself up quickly.

"Draco Malfoy give that back right now!"

"Come and get it." He walked over to where he had been sitting, watching her the whole time and sat down. She managed to get out of the pool still covering herself and walked over to Draco. She held out her hand but he didn't give it to her. Instead he held it just out of her reach above him. She reached for it but he moved it making her lean over him. Finally she grabbed it away from him and stormed off. She pulled her robe on and went back to her room.

"The nerve of him. Ugh!" She got dressed and decided to walk around the city. At least then she wouldn't run into Draco. Right? Wrong. She was looking in the window of a book store when he grabbed her by the waist and spun her around.

"What the hell?"

"Relax baby it's only me." Hermione pushed him off of her and started to walk away. He walked after her and slipped his arm around her waist.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing love."

"I'm not your 'love'. Leave me alone." She walked back to the hotel and thought she had lost him. She was wrong. He was waiting for her in the elevator. She turned to go but he pulled her inside.

"What are you doing _here? _And why are you following me?"

"First, my father brought me here for some ungodly reason. Second I'm not following you, you just happen to be everywhere I go."

"Whatever. Then why can't you leave me alone."

"You just look so lonely and I wanted to give you some company." He leaned back against the wall and pulled her against him. She tried to push away but he was too strong. He reached up and kissed her. She tried to pull away but he pushed his tongue into her mouth. When he pulled her closer she forgot about everything until…

"Hermione Jane Granger!" Hermione's head shot towards the elevator door.

"Mom! Dad! What are you doing here?"

"I was just going to ask you the same question," Mrs. Granger said nodding to Draco. Hermione looked back at Draco. This was not a good picture. He had his hands on her ass as she leaned against him (or so it appeared). She had her hands on his chest and they had been kissing. Hermione immediately pushed away from him and Mr. and Mrs. Granger entered the elevator.

"Are you going to introduce us Hermione?" Hermione looked nervous. Not only was she hurting Severus and herself but now her parents had caught her making out with him.

"Mom, Dad, this is Draco. He um goes to school with me. Draco these are my parents."

"Nice to meet you Draco," said Mrs. Granger shaking Draco's hand. Mr. Granger just glared at him the whole elevator ride. When they reached their floor, her parents went to their room. Hermione walked over to hers.

"I hope you're happy. Now my parents think I'm the slut that makes out in elevators."

"Come on baby. You know you want me."

"No I don't." He ran his hand down her shoulder. "I don't." Down her chest. "I don't." Down her stomach and tugged on the hem of her pants. "No." She pushed his hands away.

"Why not baby?"

"Because I said so." She turned and walked into her room and shut the door in his face.

(At the Burrow)

Ginny had decided to wait to open her gift until she was sure she was alone. Hermione had said it was for her and Harry which made her nervous. Now the boys were out playing Quidditch and her parents were out shopping. She pulled the bag out of her closet and opened it. She pulled out the gift and started laughing.

_Oh my god Hermione! Well maybe I can use it. _Ginny grinned and put them back in the bag. Now she only had to figure out how to get her and Harry alone.

Ginny woke up Christmas morning and went down to get breakfast. She was the last one up and everyone else was just about done. Bill, Charlie and Percy were just leaving as they had to go back to work. She took her breakfast into the living room to open presents. Ginny waited to give everyone her gifts last. She pulled out five pieces of paper and handed one each to Molly, Arthur, Fred, George and Ron.

"Happy Christmas everyone. They're tickets to go see a show that I thought would interest you. Fred and George yours are to see a show by a famous muggle who says he is a magician."

"Really thanks Gin," Fred said. He turned to George and they walked off mumbling something about slipping the magician one of their puking pastries.

"Ron yours is for a concert by The Sorcerers." That happened to be Ron's favorite band. Lastly she turned to her parents.

"Mom, Dad, yours are to something the muggles call an 'opera'. The picture in the store looked like it would interest Mom and I knew dad would want to go see the muggles. It's called 'The Phantom of the Opera'."

"Ginny thank you so much. Where did you ever come up with the money for this?"

"I've been saving up to get you all something special and I figured what better time than Christmas?" Molly hugged Ginny and walked out followed by Arthur and Ron. Harry stood up.

"What about my gift?" He said pretending to pout.

"Don't worry. Those tickets all happen to be for the same day. Tomorrow. You'll get your present then." She grinned and kissed him. He walked out of the room obviously trying to figure out what she got him. She laughed and went up to her room.

The next day Ginny said good bye to her family as they all packed into Arthur's Ford Anglia. She then turned to Harry and smiled.

"What are we going to do? We have the whole house to ourselves for the rest of the day." She grinned and he wrapped his arms around her.

"I can think of a few things." He leaned down and kissed her.

"Give me five minutes and then come up to my room." She ran up the stairs and closed her door. She pulled out Hermione's gift and put it on. She blushed as she looked in the mirror. She tidied up her room a little before she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in," she said seductively. Harry opened the door but stopped as soon as he saw her. She was wearing a red and white corset with a matching thong. She also had a Santa hat on top of her red hair.

"Merry Christmas Harry."

(Back in Paris)

On Christmas Hermione and her parents went out to dinner.

"This food is amazing," Hermione said taking a bite of her food.

"Hey honey isn't that your friend, what's his name? Darren?" Hermione looked behind her.

"Draco." She said with a sigh.

"Yeah that's the one. Why don't you go say hi to him?" _Too late_ Hermione thought as she saw him heading over her way. She tried to hide but he had already seen her.

"Hello Mr. Mrs. Granger. Hermione."

"Good evening Draco. How are you?" asked Mrs. Granger.

"I'm fine and you?"

"Very good thank you." _Why was he acting so proper? Oh yeah he wanted to get in her pants. _Hermione didn't even look at him.

"I was wondering if you would allow me to take your daughter out tonight. Just for some fun between friends."

"Oh that would be fine."

"Mom are you sure? I mean its Christmas."

"That's ok Hermione. You deserve some fun. Don't stay out _too _late."

"We won't," Draco said taking Hermione's hand and dragged her out of the restaurant.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Just come with me." He took her to a night club. He got in right away but she hesitated. He came back to the door and saw her standing out by the street when she went in. She went in and sat at the bar. Draco pulled her out to the dance floor and put his hands around her waist. He pulled her closer and he lifted her arms and put them around his neck.

"I can't." She walked off the dance floor. When she looked back Draco was gone. _Good maybe he left. _Hermione was getting ready to leave when her favorite song came on. It was Check Up On It, by Beyonce. She decided she would just go out and dance by herself just for this one song. All of a sudden she felt arms wrap around her from behind. They pulled her against the body they were attached to. The hips that she was leaning on began to sway back and forth. Hermione felt that familiar feeling of everything fading away. The hands moved down to her thighs.

"Draco, don't. I said I can't."

"Draco?" the voice asked. Hermione recognized that deep seductive voice. She turned around and almost screamed.

"Severus!"

A/N: Oooh whats gonna happen? Why are you asking me? Hell I don't even know yet. I will soon though. Don't you worry.


	10. I Trust You

A/N: here's the next chapter, hope you like it.

For those fans of Boundaries I have been working on the sequel. I am on chapter three but I'm not sure what to call it yet so that's why its not posted. ok carry on

chapter 10

"Severus! Oh my god! What are you doing here?" She almost knocked him over as she threw her arms around him. He stumbled but caught his balance.

"Well I was terribly lonesome without you and I came to visit you. I wasn't sure which hotel you were in but I was across the street when I saw you come in here. Did you say something about Draco?"

"What? Oh that. Well he's here in Paris and he took it upon himself to try and bug me but its fine. I missed you so much. I've been so alone without you." She grinned coyly.

"Well then I'll just have to make up for the lost time then won't I?" he said winking. "By the way, Happy Christmas." She beamed at him. He wrapped his arm around her waist and they left the club. She walked him back to the hotel but they couldn't wait until they got to her room. On the way up the elevator they were making out and luckily were _not _interrupted by her parents, or anyone. He nibbled on her neck as she tried to unlock the door. They made it to the bed but were already almost naked. She was wearing only her bra and panties. (Well her skirt was still technically half on). He had on his pants and boxers and that was it. They lied down on the bed and he removed her skirt completely. He leaned down and kissed her.

The next morning Hermione woke to the sun shining through her blinds. _Damn I forgot to shut them last night. _Then she remembered Severus and looked over at him. He looked so peaceful sleeping. She ran her fingers through his hair and smiled. His eyes opened slowly and he looked up at her.

"Good Morning." She leaned down and kissed him. He pulled her on top of him and she giggled as she felt his 'morning problem.' She heard a knock at the door and almost fell off the bed.

"Hermione dear, are you still in there?"

"Shit!" Hermione got up and grabbed a towel to hide her nakedness. She opened the door and peaked out.

"Hello Mum, I was just…getting in the shower yeah I was getting in the shower."

"Oh ok dear. When you're ready we're going out to breakfast. Meet us in the lobby."

"Ok." Mrs. Granger turned to walk away when Hermione got an idea. "Hey Mum."

"Yes dear?"

"Yesterday I ran into one of my professors from school."

"That's lovely."

"Do you think he could come to breakfast with us?"

"I suppose that would be fine, if it's all right with him." Hermione grinned.

"Thanks Mum. I'll be right down." Hermione shut the door and dropped her towel.

"Meeting the parents huh? You must really be serious about this guy. Is he anyone I know?" Severus said sarcastically. Hermione smiled.

"So do you want to go?"

"Oh I suppose," he said smiling. "Do I get to take a shower too?" Hermione walked to the bathroom and motioned for him to follow her.

Ten minutes later they were in the elevator. "So what are you going to say?"

"Well I thought I'd open with, 'Hello I'm Professor Snape. I fell madly in love with your daughter and have been shagging her nonstop for several months. Not to mention ten minutes ago in the shower." She laughed and leaned up to kiss him but stopped when she heard the bell and saw the doors open.

"Mum, Dad, this is Professor Severus Snape. Professor these are my parents, Richard and Jane Granger."

"Nice to meet you Mr. Snape." Richard shook his hand

"Please call me Severus. You have a wonderful daughter. She is an amazing student." Hermione blushed and he smiled at her.

"Yes we are rather proud of her." They headed to a restaurant and took their seats. Hermione rubbed her leg against Severus's. Richard and Jane told him about their dental work and he seemed rather interested. Hermione had to suppress a gasp as he lowered his hand and rubbed her thigh.

"Something wrong dear?" Jane asked Hermione. Hermione just smiled.

"No I'm fine, just had a chill is all." She looked up to Severus who was trying to hide a grin.

_What's wrong Hermione?_

_Maybe the fact that your feeling me up in front of my parents._

"Oh ok dear. So Severus what exactly do you teach?"

_Oh come on they'll never notice._

_They will if you keep moving further up. Like that. _Hermione sighed.

"I teach Potions. You're daughter is the only student to receive full marks in all her years in my class. I am quite fond of having her…uh as a student."

_Nice. You're quite fond of having me in bed._

_Well that too._

"Yes she is an excellent student. So what brings you to Paris?"

_That would be me right?_

_Yes but I can't say that._

_Why not?_

"Well I needed to get out of the castle and I ran into Hermione here yesterday."

_More like grinded into me._

"Oh that's nice. Oh honey look at the time, we have a meeting in a half hour." Jane and Richard stood up and kissed Hermione on the cheek.

"See you back at the hotel dear. Sorry to have to run like this Severus. It was nice meeting you."

"Likewise."

"Hey mom how long do you think you guys will be gone?"

"Oh I don't know probably a few hours. Why?"

"Just wondering. See you later." After they left Severus put his arm around Hermione and kissed her forehead.

"So what shall we do today?" Hermione asked.

"I have some ideas. Just come with me." He took her to the Subway and when they got off Hermione didn't know where she was. She looked around and gasped when she saw it.

"Oh Severus! It's beautiful." She was looking up at the Eiffel Tower.

"I thought you might like it." He took her hand and led her over to it. They rode the elevator up to the top.

"It's gorgeous!" She leaned over the railing over looking the Paris skyline and he wrapped his arms around her stomach.

"Hermione."

"Hmm?"

"I love you." She turned around and smiled.

"You've never said that before. I always knew it but its nice to hear you say it." She leaned up and kissed him.

"Severus."

"Yes?"

"I love you too."

The rest of the week they spent walking around Paris and spending time together. On the last day Severus had to leave before Hermione.

"Now don't worry I'll see you in a few hours."

"I know. I hate flying. I wish my parents would just let me disapparate with you. I mean I passed my test."

"Well maybe this way it won't seem as suspicious."

"Yeah maybe." Hermione kissed him goodbye from their secluded spot in a park. After he disapparated, she went back to her hotel and finished packing. After and hour flight she and her parents arrived at King's Cross. She said goodbye as she boarded the Hogwarts Express. She was looking for a compartment when she heard a scream. She turned around and was almost knocked over as Ginny hugged her.

"Nice to see you too Gin."

"Sorry, It's just I missed you. We haven't had a chance to talk since before vacation." Ginny pulled Hermione into a compartment and sat down quickly. Hermione grinned.

"You used your present didn't you?" Ginny blushed. "Well?"

"Yes." Hermione grinned.

"I knew it! So how did it happen?"

"Well I got everyone out of the house and told him to come up to my room. I ran up got changed and when he came up we…did it." Now it was Hermione's turn to scream. All of a sudden the door opened and Harry peeked his head in.

"Are you two all right? We keep hearing screaming coming from here."

"Yes we're fine Harry. We're just…catching up is all," Ginny said. Hermione was grinning at Harry.

"Aw Gin you told her didn't you?" Harry started blushing.

"Well I had to. She's the one that got me the outfit. And she's my best friend, I tell her everything and vice versa."

"So what has she told you that I don't know?" Hermione smirked.

"Oh there are things, Harry. You're a boy, you wouldn't understand. I can tell Ginny because she's a girl."

"Whatever." Harry left and Hermione and Ginny started laughing.

"If only he knew. Well if he knew he'd probably hate me forever."

"He would not. Forget about him, I wanna hear about you're vacation."

"Well the beginning wasn't very good, but then Severus showed up."

"What."

"That's what I said. He said he missed me. I introduced him to my parents, which was hilarious. He actually told them he was quite fond of having me but then he added as a student."

"Yeah like that's what he meant."

"That's what I told him. Then he took me to see the Eiffel Tower."

"Wow."

"Yeah it was amazing. Then he told me he loved me."

"Aww how cute." Before they knew it they were arriving at Hogwarts. Hermione ran up to her room to change for dinner. She was walking out the door when she ran into someone. She looked up.

"Draco, what do you want?"

"Well you kind of left me all alone at that club."

"Yeah I kind of did that on purpose. You see a friend of mine showed up."

"Oh really. Well we didn't get to have our fun." He ran his hand up her leg and stopped it on her ass.

"Draco, No!" He took his other hand and rubbed it down her back.

"No." She was almost whispering. He pulled her closer to him and kissed her neck.

"No," she said so lightly you could barely hear her. Then he moved to kiss her lips but she thought of Severus.

"Draco, No! Draco get off of me." She pushed him off and ran to Ginny's room.

"What have I done Ginny?"

"Well _you _didn't do anything."

"Exactly I _let_ it happen. Why do I let him do those things to me?"

"Well do you like him?"

"No. I love Severus. It's just Draco has this power over me. I don't know what it is and I don't like it."

"Calm down Hermione. What did Snape say when you told him?" Hermione didn't say anything.

"You did tell him didn't you?" Hermione shook her head.

"Well you need to go talk to him. Right now." Ginny pointed towards the door.

"But what if he hates me and never wants to see me again?"

"He won't hate you. Now go see him." Hermione nodded and left. Ginny had said she would wait for Hermione to return but Hermione told her she needn't worry so she left as well. Hermione headed down the stairs to the main hallway. She turned and went through the door that led to the dungeons. She walked into his class room and her heart stopped as she saw him sitting at his desk filing through some papers. He finally looked up at her.

"Hermione what are you doing here?"

"I came to talk to you."

"What is it? What's wrong?" She kept looking at other things trying not to look him in the eyes. She was trying to empty her mind of all thoughts when that image popped into her head. Draco was kissing her neck. _Damn. Too late, _she thought. He always did Legilimency on her when he thought she was hiding something.

"Too late for what Hermione?" He was very serious. Hermione was always nervous when he got like this. She just gulped and tried to think of something to say. He was looking straight at her.

"What was that?"

"What was what?" she said trying to sound convincing.

"That image. Draco…and you. Care to elaborate on what I just saw?"

"I don't know what it was. He just came to my room and it was like-like I didn't have control of myself. It was like…I don't know. I didn't _want _it to happen. It just did."

"Didn't want _what _to happen? Did you…" Hermione could see the hurt in his eyes.

"What? Sleep with him? Gods no!" She got up and walked to him. She brushed his hair out of his eyes. "I wouldn't do that to you. I love you. I'm sorry for even letting it happen. Please don't be mad."

"I love you so I am going to trust you."

A/N: Well what did you think?


	11. Too Much Information!

A/N: Here's the next chapter. Oh btw the first chap to Boundaries 2 is out ;) you should check it out. I also started another new story called I Promise You. You should check that one out too. ok carry on.

chapter 11

Hermione headed back up to her room. She had Severus's trust and she was determined not to do anything that would lose it. Unfortunately Draco had other ideas.

"Go away Draco."

"Come on Hermione, what did I ever do to you?"

"You did a lot. You almost lost me the one I love, now leave me alone." He tried to stop her from going in her room by grabbing her arm but she shook him off.

"I said leave me alone Draco."

"Hermione I love you." Hermione looked at him and he looked sincere.

"I'm sorry Draco but I love someone else."

"Who?"

"Someone."

"Yeah right I think you're just scared." He had grabbed her arm again.

"What do I have to be scared of?"

"Of love. Of letting someone in. And of sex."

"I am not afraid of _any_ of those."

"Then why won't you sleep with me?"

"Because, I don't love you." He let go of her arm and she walked into her room. She lied down on her bed and sighed. _Now why couldn't I have done that before all this happened? _She smiled and closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

When she woke up the next morning she smiled thinking of how Severus trusted her. She got up and jumped in the shower. She headed to breakfast and smiled as she saw Ginny and Harry cuddling. Ginny was sitting on Harry's lap with her arms around his neck.

"Morning Ginny, Harry," Hermione said. She smiled when Ginny looked embarrassed and immediately got off of Harry's lap.

"H-Hermione I didn't see you there." Harry had gotten up and walked over to talk to Ron.

"That's ok. I'm just surprised that it took you so long." Hermione grinned and Ginny blushed.

"_So…_" Ginny said as if she was expecting something.

"So what?"

"So what happened with Snape last night?"

"Oh that. Well he seemed upset at first but then I told him that I didn't want any of it to happen and he said he trusted me."

"See? I told you he wouldn't hate you."

"But then Draco showed up."

"Uh oh what happened?"

"Nothing." Ginny looked confused.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I didn't let him do anything. I stopped him Gin." Ginny squealed and hugged Hermione. Hermione then looked up at Severus and smiled. 'I love you,' she mouthed.

He smiled and mouthed, 'I love you too.' When she went to her classes she didn't even notice that Draco wasn't there, until Potions. Hermione had arrived early like always.

"I'm gonna move your seat."

"What why?"

"Well your partner is why." Hermione was confused.

"I thought you trusted me."

"I do trust _you_. I don't trust _him_."

"Well if you must. So where am I going to sit now?"

"I was thinking up here in the front." He pointed to a seat right in front of his desk.

"I could make it work," she said smiling. She leaned up to kiss him but broke the kiss when she heard students coming down the hallway. Hermione took her seat and listened to Severus's lecture. After class she had dinner. She looked up at Severus hoping to catch his eye. When he looked at her she kept pointing to her head. He looked confused and Hermione was getting frustrated.

_Why do you keep poking yourself in the head?_

_Finally! I was trying to get you to do this._

_Oh why?_

_Well I have a surprise for you. I want you to come to my room with me after dinner._

_And what might the surprise be?_

_You'll find out when you get to my room. _She grinned and blew him a small kiss. After dinner she waited for him outside the Great Hall. She looked around and made sure no one was around. She took his hand and led him up the stairs. When they got to her room she leaned against the door so he couldn't get in.

"Wait out here I have to get ready." She leaned up and kissed him passionately, then slipped inside her room. She walked over to her dresser and took her shirt off. She turned around and almost screamed. Draco was standing by her door.

"Holy shit, you scared me." She realized she didn't have a shirt on and grabbed a towel off the floor to cover herself up. "How did you get in here?" she asked nervously.

"I have been waiting for you."

"Get out Draco." He looked different. His eyes were full of lust. Hermione was getting nervous. He didn't move.

"We need to talk."

"I have already said everything I need to Draco."

"Why don't you love me?"

"I just don't ok? Just leave." He walked over to her.

"Get away from me." He grabbed her arm but she pulled away. He took her arms again forcefully and this time she couldn't get out of his grasp.

"I know you felt it. I felt it too."

"Draco, what are you doing?" She tried to pull her arms away but he was too strong.

"I'm gonna make you feel it."

"Draco, please. You're hurting me." He pushed her up against the wall roughly and she gasped as pain filled her back. She was crying.

"Stop! You're hurting me. Draco, stop!" He was now holding her arms against the wall so hard she was sure she would have bruises on her wrists. He pushed her and she fell onto the floor. She tried to crawl towards the door but he climbed on top of her and turned her over so she was on her back. He was sitting on her. She tried to hit him but he grabbed her hands.

"Please stop!" she said with tears streaming down her face.

Severus was getting impatient outside. She was torturing him, making him wait like this. He thought she was toying with him until he heard something crash in her room.

"Hermione? Hermione, are you ok?" He got worried when she didn't answer. He opened the door slightly, stuck his head in and saw Draco on top of Hermione. She was crying and trying to push him off of her. Severus ran over and threw him off of her. He helped her stand up. She had to hold onto him to keep from falling over. She looked at Draco in disgust.

"See why I couldn't ever love you?" He looked shocked. He couldn't believe what he had just done. He ran out of the room leaving Hermione and Severus.

"I'm sorry," she said and put her head on his chest and began to cry again. She fell down but he sat with her. He just rubbed her back as she just sat and cried.

"It's ok Hermione. It's not your fault. It's not your fault."

"Hermione are you in…" Ginny had come to talk to Hermione and was confused when she saw the door open.

"Oh my god, Hermione! What happened?" She ran over to Hermione when she saw Hermione and Severus on the floor and Hermione was crying.

"Professor what happened?"

"Draco tried to rape her." Ginny looked shocked.

"Why?" Severus looked at Hermione who looked at Ginny, but still didn't say anything.

"Hermione why did he try to r-r…hurt you?" Ginny asked concerned.

"B-Because I wouldn't sleep with him. All those times he was just trying to fuck me."

"What do you mean _all _those times?" Severus said curiously. "I thought it was just the one time."

"Uh oh," said Ginny. She stood up and pulled Severus out in the hall with her. "Look Professor, Hermione told me all about it. Draco has been stalking her. He had some sort of power over her and she couldn't control herself. He would do things to her and no matter how much she wanted to leave she just couldn't."

"Then why didn't she come to me?"

"She thought that you would get mad at her and hate her. She never meant to do anything to hurt you. She loves you. She _really _loves you. Just go talk to her."

"I have never taken orders from a student, unless you count Hermione," he said grinning without knowing it.

"Too much information!" Ginny said covering her ears. Severus laughed.

"But…maybe it's time I start." Ginny smiled. She started to leave.

"Miss Weasley…" she turned around. "Thank you."

"No problem Professor."

A/N: review review review! please :)


	12. Perfection

A/N: sorry this chapter took so long but here it finally is…

Chapter 12

Severus walked back into Hermione's room to find her sitting on her bed looking at the floor. She didn't look up at him when he entered. He walked over to her and knelt down in front of her. He looked up into her face and she still had tears streaming down her face. He reached up and wiped off her cheek.

"Ginny told me everything." Hermione looked at him and he was smiling.

"Don't worry Hermione, I understand."

"You do?" Hermione forced a small smile. Severus reached up and kissed her.

"I'm so glad that you're so understanding. I don't know what I would do without you."

"I don't know what I would do without you either." Hermione smiled for real this time and hugged Severus.

"Just think if you didn't have me, you would still be the nerdy little book worm you were when I first met you." Hermione smiled.

"Technically I still am. Everyone still sees me as a know-it-all." Severus smirked.

"Well they have obviously never seen the real you. Underneath you're an animal."

"I am not." Severus raised his eyebrows.

"Want to see my bruises from you?" Hermione laughed.

"There's that laugh that I love." He wiped off her eyes which were still damp from crying.

"How did I get lucky and get you?"

"Well I invaded your privacy that's how." Hermione smiled.

"Oh right. You should have done that sooner and you should do it more often." Severus grinned and Hermione threw her arms around his neck.

"I have to go. Will you be all right?" She nodded. He kissed her on her forehead and left.

The next day Hermione woke up and got out of bed. She saw the clothes she had been wearing the night before. She closed her eyes and remembered what had happened. She immediately took the clothes and threw them out. She wanted to rid her life of that night. She went into her bathroom and looked in the mirror.

"Wow I look like such a mess."

"Well I can't disagree with you dear," said the mirror. Hermione just scowled.

"Well it's true," said the mirror again. Hermione went over to her shower and turned it on. She undressed and stepped in. She immediately noticed the bruises on her wrists. She rubbed them as if trying to scrub off the memory of that night. She didn't even hear when the door opened.

Severus decided to check on Hermione and went to her room. He noticed that she wasn't in her bed and he heard the shower. He went into the bathroom and saw the outline of her figure through the glass. He smiled and sat down on a chair near the sink.

_Hello Hermione. _He had to stifle a laugh when he saw her almost fall over in the shower, but then he felt almost guilty.

_Bloody hell Severus, you do like to sneak up on me don't you? You almost made me fall over._

_Really? I'm sorry. _He wasn't going to let her know that he could see her every move. _What were you doing?_

_Well if you must know, I'm in the shower._

_Really? That's very interesting. Too bad you're all alone._

_Yes it is rather sad isn't it?_

_You could pretend I'm there…touching you. _Severus heard Hermione moan and he smiled. _Touch yourself._

_Now? But I have classes soon._

_So, that's never stopped us before. _Severus saw Hermione run her hand down her body and between her legs and he had to suppress a moan so as not to give himself away. He saw her tilt her head back and lean against the wall.

_Oh, Severus I want you so bad. _He smiled and stood up. He whispered something and his clothes fell to the ground. He stepped inside the shower very quietly and wasn't seen since she had her eyes closed.

"Let me help you," he said as he slid his hand between her legs.

"Oh Severus," Hermione moaned.

Severus and Hermione stood outside the Great Hall. They were alone since everyone was in eating breakfast. She was leaned up against the wall and he was leaning against her kissing her. He had his arms around her waist.

"Maybe…we should…get…to breakfast." He said in between kisses. Hermione nodded. "Are you sure you'll be ok?" he asked looking concerned. Hermione looked towards the Great Hall and sighed.

"Yes, I'll be fine. You'll be there and Dumbledore and Ginny. I don't think he will try anything with Dumbledore especially."

"Ok, but if you need anything just poke yourself in the head repeatedly." Severus laughed.

"Ok I only did that once!" Hermione said pouting. She leaned up and kissed him and went into the Great Hall. Severus waited a few minutes and also went into the Great Hall.

"Good morning Severus. Nice of you to join us," Dumbledore said chuckling.

"Good morning Albus. I had an urgent matter to attend to this morning; otherwise I would have been here." Severus grinned.

"Ah yes, I understand." Dumbledore's eye was twinkling and Severus thought he saw a smile. Severus turned from Dumbledore to look at Hermione. She had taken a seat next to Ginny and was now talking to her.

"Hey Hermione, how are you?"

"I'm fine Ginny."

"No I mean how _are _you?"

"Ginny, I'm _fine_."

"Ok I just wanted to make sure. I can kick Draco's ass if you want." Hermione forced a smile.

"No Ginny that's ok."

"All right. So where were you this morning?"

"I was um taking a long shower." Hermione said trying to hide her grin.

"Yeah right."

"I was!"

"You were shagging Snape again I bet," Ginny whispered smiling.

"Sh, the whole world doesn't need to know."

"I knew it. But it's a good thing though. I mean it means that you two obviously love each other or you're just both really randy. Or both." Ginny laughed.

"I'd say both," came a smooth deep voice from behind them. Ginny and Hermione turned around.

"Professor Snape. Eavesdropping?" Hermione said sarcastically, looking in his eyes.

"Sorry but I couldn't help it." He looked back into hers. Ginny looked from Severus to Hermione both whom weren't blinking or looking away.

"Well from what I've seen I'd agree with you Professor," Ginny said jokingly.

"And how much have you seen Miss Weasley?" Severus asked curiously.

"Enough. And what I don't _see _I have to hear about from Bunny over here," Ginny said motioning to Hermione.

"Bunny?" Severus said raising his eyebrows.

"It's a long story. One that I can tell you, or show you rather, later." Hermione winked at him.

"Eww ok la la la I'm not listening. I don't need to hear this." Hermione laughed.

"Oh Ginny would you rather talk about you and Harry?"

"Ok _I _do not need to hear _this_. I don't want to know about Potter's sex-capades." Hermione laughed and Ginny was blushing.

"Ok I'll see you later then." Severus rubbed her back and turned around and walked out. Hermione turned back to Ginny and smiled.

"Speaking of you and Harry, how have you guys been?"

"Great. Ever since Christmas everything has been perfect, all thanks to you." Hermione smiled again. After breakfast she headed to her classes but she couldn't focus. Finally it was time for Potions. She just smiled as she watched him instruct the class. Finally he took a seat and let the class work. Hermione however didn't work. She just continued to stare at him. It was then that she realized she wanted to spend the rest of her life with this man. She couldn't imagine being without him. At dinner she was talking with Ginny when she heard him.

_Hermione. _

"Ginny look there's Harry, why don't you go say hi." She watched Ginny leave. _Yes Severus?_

_I have something to ask you. I've been thinking about us a lot lately, and I've come to a conclusion._

_And…?_

_And I can't see myself with anyone but you. _Hermione looked up into his eyes and smiled.

_I feel the same way._

_I know. I heard you thinking that in class today. _Hermione blushed. _And that's why I want to ask you…will you marry me Hermione? _Hermione didn't know what to say. It seemed too good to be true.

_Hermione?_

_Yes! My answer is yes! _Severus smiled as Hermione had never seen him smile before. She just wanted to run up to him and kiss him. She saw him walk out of the Great Hall, and Hermione also excused herself. She walked quickly but the closer she got to the door, the more she started to run. She came to a halt out side the door. She looked to the left and no one was there. She looked to the right and saw him. She broke into a sprint and ran into his arms. She threw her hands around his neck and kissed him, uncaring who saw them. He pulled out of the kiss only to kneel down on one knee. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small black velvet box. He took her left hand and opened the box. Hermione gasped as she saw the ring. It sparkled in the candlelight. He slipped it onto her ring finger and a tear fell from her eye. She smiled as he stood up and she wrapped her arms around his neck in a hug.

"I love you Hermione."

"I love you too Severus."

Then she knew her life was, and would be for the rest of her life, perfect.

THE END

A/N: Well there it is. The end! I hope you like how it ended. I hadn't planned on ending it this soon but I wanted to be able to focus on my other two stories so I decided to end it now. Hope you liked it.


End file.
